


The one where they have a weekend….in Vegas

by dapatty, RsCreighton



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Party Favor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where they have a weekend….in Vegas

**Length:**   04:28  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[ Mobile Streaming ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201608/%5bMCU%5d%20Vegas.mp3)

[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201608/%5bMCU%5d%20Vegas.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_

Melinda May might have to admit that she’s only standing due to force of will. Because she certainly would not be giving any credit to the five whisky sours, four round of shots, and three beers. She might have to admit to being just slightly impaired. Might. 

Okay, maybe she could allow that she could admit to in fact be leaning more than standing. In her defense, Bobbi seemed to be leaning just as much into May’s side. It was a mutual leaning. Supportive. And she smelled nice. 

“You smell nice,” Melinda told Bobbi, gently touching the blondes’ cheek, smiling.

“Thank you,” Bobbi said, tucking a few strands of Melinda’s hair behind her ear. “Your hair is really soft.”

Then they started giggling because somehow that was funny. Or maybe the laughter came from this feeling in her chest, fondness. She loved each one of these women. They were all amazing. They’d laid waste to an entire enclave of leftover Hydra goons halfway through their three day weekend that was supposed to not involve any work at all. Who would have guessed that they’d find one of the last secret bases in the desert on accident after Daisy found a secret passage.

Daisy who was on a table, dancing, with Kate and America. Well, America and Kate seemed to be more into making out than dancing, but Daisy wasn’t letting that stop her. Now she was pulling Jemma up with her to sway in time to the beat. 

“Do you think Natasha is as shitfaced as us or is she just being Russian?” Bobbi asked, gesturing at the redhead with her beer. 

Melinda squinted at Natasha and Romanov lifted up her vodka tonic in salute. She was snuggled up with Maria Hill and Maria was laughing at something Tasha whispered into her ear.

“Little of both,” May decided. Bobbi nodded emphatically. 

“Yeah, I think you’re right,” Bobbi said then groaned. “No. The Asgardian and her resourceful strumpet is back with more shots.”

Melinda patted her on the arm. “It’s okay. We can take it. We are strong fearless women that won’t be undone by this round or the next.”

“But maybe the one after that?” Bobbi asked.

“Then I will totally hold your hair for you,” Melinda said with seriousness. 

“Me too,” Bobbi said, sincere, “I will hold your very soft hair for you too.” 

“Ladies,” Darcy brandished the tray full of shots in front of them. “Please help yourself.”

Bobbi narrowed her eyes at Darcy, “Why do you seem not as drunk as the rest of us?”

“Good question,” Melinda frowned, taking two shots for her and Bobbi.

“Well, if you drank regularly with an alien war goddess, your liver would be made of iron too,” Darcy said and winked.

“She’s probably secretly diabolical, right? You get that vibe?” Bobbi asked, taking her shot from Melinda.

“She is diabolical. Didn’t Clint tell you what she did to all of his underwear?” Melinda asked, clinking their shot glasses together.

“Oh _she_ is what happened to his underwear? Damn.” Bobbi said, awed.

“Fierce warriors, I honor your bravery and flawless hair,” Lady sif bellowed, raising her own shot glass. “May we lay waste to even more fools!”

“Here-here,” they yelled in unison and collectively knocked back their shots. 

The next morning, Melinda decided that she may never be able to rehydrate, but it was worth it. Probably. Or at least, she’d feel that way once everything stopped being so bright. Anyway, that’s how they commandeered a diner and ate all the bacon and drank all the coffee.


End file.
